Breakout
by mflame323
Summary: TeamCrafted and friends are at the prison, waiting for the new prisoners to arrive. Some are aware of their powers, some are not. When strange things happen and the prison is infiltrated, the inmates must be tough to endure what lies ahead. Will they be stuck below forever, or will they breakout? Will contain yaoi, but I will mix up some couples. First story!


Chapter 1

**So… this is my first fanfiction! I really hope you readers like it, and review! If you catch any mistakes (in grammar, punctuation, spelling), please tell me, and don't forget to say what you think! I don't own Team Crafted (Sky, Ty, Jason, Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Quentin, Ryan), and Bayden is my friend's character. Luke, Kris, and Warden are all mine. Also, yes, I know that Team Crafted broke up, Okay? But that's NOT stopping me from writing (and possibly shipping ;D ) fanfictions with all of them together! You can picture this in minecraft, or not, but this takes place in the new Cops and Robbers 4.5 map. Anyway, let's get on with it already!**

Luke's POV:

The new kids were coming soon, but their arrival was delayed. Again. Heard they were weak still, not knowing the truth about this place. I learned to accept it, embrace it, and abuse our luck. Kris and I are going to have fun with them, just as we did with Adam, or "Sky" as he liked to be called, and his little friends. Warden doesn't even mind, she even let us mess with the cooking staff and guards. No one can mess with _Bayden_ though. _Bayden, _Warden's little _pet. _ He's hates it, we all know he does, but Warden keeps on protecting him, like he needs it.

Kris is so much better than that. She's not a typical girl, but then again, neither is the Warden. Kris is tough, and never let's anyone say her real name, not even me. Dirty blonde hair, white tank-top, and blue shorts might scream girl to you, but it just looks tough to me.

Anyway, the only reason I can tell my story is because, well, you'll find out why soon enough. I'm not a big storyteller, might as well let someone better take over.

Kris's POV:

I wake up in my cell with Luke, him asleep by the door. He probably wants to wake up to the sound of the door opening. That's something weird with Luke, he doesn't like sleeping on beds. He never tells me why. I look out the gap in the bars to peer into little Sky's cell, which he shares with Ty. Sky was peering out, and he ducked away when he saw me staring at him. Sky was scared of us, and so was his little group of friends. Warden walked down the hall yawning, and I ducked behind the wall. I peered up to see her walk up the stairs and into her little chair set-up in the middle. I peeked up and crept slowly over to my cell door.

"Hey Warden!" I yelled, banging the iron bars of my door. Luke jumped up startled, and started blinking sleep out of his eyes. I heard the tired murmurs of the rest of the prison answering to my racket. Warden began to walk down the steep, old steps. She moved slowly, so I tapped the floor with my arms crossed to try and show my impatience. Warden didn't move any faster, those red curls that she calls hair still bounced at the same rate.

"What the hell, Kris…" Luke muttered under his breath, getting up and stretching.

"She forgot to do her rounds, so I thought I'd remind her," I said, in my sly little voice. Warden heard that, so she walked right past me and down the hall. She was so much… quieter when she was asleep, not yelling as much and hitting us with the baton. I liked her more when she was awake. Warden was just plain _boring_ when she was tired.

Warden didn't come back for the next twenty minutes, and I could hear Jason and Ian playing I-Spy to pass the time. What nerds.

"I spy… something gold!" Jason exclaimed.

"He said the G-word! G-WORD!" Ty yelled.

"Budder!" Sky said in his whiny voice, answering to Ty's screams.

"Will you idiots shut up?!" Luke yelled from the back of the cell. I looked back at the skinny, tall blonde boy to see him laying flat on the floor, his eyes closed. I smirked and looked back as Warden walked back down the hall, wearing her shiny blue armor, baton and taser at her side.

Warden's POV:

I was walking down the hall, my bulky armor clinging against itself. I heard some of the inmates yelling, Adam and Luke's voices standing out. I sighed and sped up, my loud armor announcing my arrival long before I got into the cell room. I walked in to see Kris smirking, Luke trying to sleep, Sky and Ty crouching in the back of their cells, and Jason lightly smiling while Ian peered around next to him.

"uhhh…. Cake! Wait, cake sprinkles! No, I got it! Cake frosting!" Ian exclaimed, and I could hear Ryan giggling behind me. Jason facepalmed.

"There's nothing even related to cake in here," he sighed.

"Oh…. What about… the torches?" Ian guessed.

"Yes!" Jason exclaimed.

Before Ian could say anything, I yelled "Alright, people, you're in here for a reason!" Everyone turned their eyes to me, and I was already at my post on the stairs. "As you know, it is my job to make sure you know never to do those things again. We will go through the usual schedule, but for longer today!" I threw back my ginger curls and pressed a hidden button that opened all the cell doors at once. Before anyone could make a run for it, I ran down and blocked the entrance to hall. Everyone gathered in front of me, and Bayden ran up behind me. The ginger boy stopped. The black-brown streaks in his hair stood out against the light ginger of the rest of his hair. Bayden was young, but he still assisted me at the prison. He was younger than the inmates, aging at only about 18. Even the youngest, Ty, was at least a year older than him. I nodded at him, and he yelled the usual routine.

Jason's POV:

"Alright everyone! In the line order!" Bayden yelled, in his strangely deep voice. All of the inmates got in line, and Bayden positioned himself behind me, since I was last. Warden led the way down the hall, occasionally glancing back at us. Bayden walked behind me checking to make sure we stayed in a straight line. We were led down the hall and into the cafeteria. Luke and Kris ran up to the lunch line immediately, and everyone else went more slowly. I watched as the guard dogs all looked at Bayden, all alert. There was one dog at each entrance.

I looked behind me to note that Bayden was staring the closest dog down. He must have noticed me looking, so he quickly shifted away his gaze. I looked away before his cold, dark eyes could bore into my soul. Yep, that's me. The poetic one. It's stupid. Mitch and Jerome were leaning against the table, chatting and ignoring everyone else calling them over. Bayden walked up to them. As soon as the two saw him coming, they stopped talking and headed towards everyone else. Bayden quicked his pace and shoved Mitch forward before stopping at his post in front of the storage room. No one knew why, but Bayden always picked on Mitch the most.

We all shuffled through line, grabbing the usual food. We all sat down, and ate the horrible overcooked chicken and stale bread. The only good thing was the apple. I looked across the table to see Jerome and Mitch whispering quietly and staring at the kitchen entrance. Ty walked over and sat next to me. Mitch looked up and nodded to Ty.

"Look, I'm going to jump around the table and make a run for the exit while you choke on this seed," Ty whispered, looking around as he said it. "Don't worry," he added, it's a watermelon seed, but it looks like an apple seed. While I run, all heck breaks loose, okay?" I slowly nodded. Ty slid the seed onto my plate, and I discretely put it on my apple. I took a bite and immediately started choking. I watched as Bayden, Warden, the few cooks, and some dogs ran over with the sudden disruption.

Mitch's POV:

I saw Ty run for it, and I took my chance, leaping away from Jerome. I ran for the kitchen entrance, dodging angry cooks and dogs. I wanted to get away, to know what was back there. I ran in the arched doorway, and saw thick coatings of ice at the end of the kitchen. I ran in pulled the lever, and pushed myself inside. I instantly regretted it.

Warden's POV:

I closed the door behind Mitch. He was stuck in the freezer. Wow. That was one of his more stupid moves. A dog had easily tackled Ty, and Jason coughed up the seed. I peered at the boy through the door, and laughed as I say his face. It was a mix of surprise at the door closing, fear from the door closing, overall coldness, and disgust from the smell of the raw meat hanging from the ceiling.

"Let me out!" he yelled, banging the frosty metal door, "Please!" I kept a straight face, but I was laughing on the inside. He walked away, rubbing his arms. I could barely hear the chattering of his teeth. _I'll let him out in a minute_, I thought, as I saw Bayden lead back the other prisoners. He looked back at me, and motioned at the door with my head. I slumped against the door and closed my eyes.

Unknown's POV:

I climbed up out of the small hole in the out-of-order shower. That boy's little diversion gave me the perfect chance. Sitting on the floor, I wiped grime off my hoodie. I stood up.

_You don't have much time,_ I thought, then got moving. I ran down the washroom and quickly through the yard. I slid inside and around corners, my feet not making a single thud on the rough stones. I saw the warden's office and pressed the button to open the doors. The heavy iron door creaked open. I heard fast footsteps. I jumped inside the office and closed the door. I kept the lights off. I sneaked over to the iMatt, turning it on with a light tap on the mouse. It was left on sleep mode. I immediately went to files and started scanning everything. I found a file that looked promising.

"Come on, prisoners!" I heard someone yell. I closed the laptop and dove under the desk. Soon the footsteps of the returning prisoners faded. I didn't have much time. I clicked on the file. I sighed as a pop-up came up, asking for a password. I started rummaging the drawers of the desk, and found a post-it. Written on it was the password. I typed it in. The first file popped up. It was titled Adam, with a small symbol of a feather next to the name. Adam… wasn't that the name of one of the prisoners? I opened the files and smirked. _Time to find out what the hell I'm up against…_ I thought, and began reading everything.

**So… That was chapter one of Breakout! Yeah… some minor language but not bad! It's gonna get much better… muah-ha-ha-ha-ha! That was dumb, I know. If you were wondering (and you probably weren't), this chapter was about 1,713 words long (not including author's notes), taking up **_**four**__**pages**_** in Microsoft word. And yes, I did include the fact that on the map the Warden's computer is called "iMatt".**

**Um… I need your OCs! I need four of them, preferably girls, but guys will be accepted too! I just need to know gender, looks, personality, quirks, and any powers you want (not too OP)! So…. Yeah! I just need four, because I have been warned against too many characters too many times in English class! I will accept one or two more, though, if I can't decide.**

**Please follow and fav, this is my first story so I would really like some support, tips, reviews, anything! And please be easy on me, I'm working on writing techniques. The point of view might occasionally become omniscient (third person) in the future! Bye everyone, the flame's burning out (that was lame)!**


End file.
